popculturewitchesandwizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faye Chamberlain
'Faye Chamberlain '''is a fictional character from the fantasy series ''The Secret Circle. She was created by Kevin Williamson and portrayed by Phoebe Tonkin. She is an eccentric and free-spirited young witch who enjoys using magic pleasurably and irresponsibly. She is a member of a coven of teenage witches, consisting of five others. She holds a strong magical capacity, but sometimes lets her power get out of control which causes trouble in the circle. Early life Faye Chamberlain was born on February 25, 1995 to Dawn and Thomas Chamberlain, both witches. Thomas died in a fire when Faye was a young girl, and Dawn was left to raise Faye by herself. She had a close relationship with her grandfather, Henry. When Faye was six, Henry saved her from drowning at his lake house. Prior to the series' beginning, Faye was in a relationship with Jake Armstrong. They broke up, which left Faye distraught—nearly to the point where she needed to be put into an insane asylum. Also during this time, she discovered she was a witch. Character progression Faye is eager for Cassie to discover that she's a witch so Faye can reach full power. She becomes so impatient, that she sets Cassie's car aflame, hoping Cassie will put the fire out with her powers, which she does not. Eventually, Faye reveals to Cassie that she's a witch and that she is the destined sixth member of their coven. Cassie is apart of their circle and Faye is now at full power. She decides to experiment with this and creates a very powerful storm, which she cannot stop. It goes out of control and nearly kills Diana. Cassie stops the storm. "Pilot" Now that there are six members of the circle, Diana wants to bind the circle's powers as one so their magic is more in control. Faye doesn't want this, as she enjoys using her new-found power. She, however, has a change of heart about the binding ritual when she accidentally uses her power to send her classmate, Sally, over the dock, killing her. Sally was later resurrected by Dawn. "Bound" Faye is upset that, since the binding, she can only do magic when all six coven members are present. At prom, Zachary attacks Cassie and Faye aids the other coven members to stop him. "Loner" After discovering what her mother did to a woman named Heather, Cassie asks Faye to help her undo the magic her mother did. They perform the ritual, but there is no effect. After Faye and Cassie leave, Heather springs to life and goes to Cassie's house, where she attacks she and Faye. Nick later comes to the rescue ("Heather"). Nick is possessed by a demon; Faye and the other witches help to exorcise it, which does not work. "Slither" Faye and Cassie shop for some Halloween decorations; Faye insists that Cassie invite Luke to her Halloween party. At the party, witch hunters attack and chloroform Faye; the tie her up to the other witches and plan to burn her, however Cassie deflects their attack methods, which ends up killing Luke, who was a witch hunter. "Masked" Cassie finds Faye's car open, but cannot locate her. She sees a little girl who leads her to Faye who is upstairs upset that she recognizes the little girl to be herself at six-years-old. Cassie tries to take Faye home, who is screaming that the little girl is drowning. Jake later reveals that it was Henry's energy that lead them into Faye's memory. "Beneath" Faye suspects that Jake is hiding something form the circle and teams up with Adam to find out what it is. "Balcoin" Faye attempts to get her individual magic back. "Darkness" Cassie suspects that Faye has ripped a page from her Book of Shadows. A voodoo witch, Lee, tells Faye of a spell to extract Cassie's individual dark magic to use as her own. This interests Faye. At the school dance, Lee performs the spell which causes harm to the other members of the circle, excluding Cassie. Faye's magic spirals out of control and nearly burns down the school. When Faye realizes that her power usage is harming her circle, she demands Lee reverse it. "Fire/Ice" Faye doesn't want anything to do with the cirle after what happened at the dance, and begins to hang out with Lee. He shows her an herb called "Devil's Spirit" which interests Faye. "Witness" Faye and Melissa experiment with Devil's Spirit. "Medallion" It's Valentine's Day and Faye wants to throw an "anti-Valentine's Day party". She invites Diana and Melissa over and gives them Devil's Spirit. Lee wants Faye to get her individual powers back and performs a different kind of ritual by giving Faye a voodoo doll. "Valentine" Callum, another practitioner of Voodoo, invites Faye and Melissa to a party. Faye and Diana worry about Melissa spending so much time with Callum. Melissa tells Faye that Lee lied to her: the totem that he gave her does not give energy, it takes it away. References Category:Witches